1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is an electrical generator that uses a high frequency oscillator in a tuned circuit, set to resonate with the transmitter coil of a full-length high frequency transformer unit, to generate electromagnetic energy, to transform this energy to electrical energy and to collect this energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
If an oscillator circuit is properly connected to a tuned antenna so that it resonates, a current will flow between the aerial and the ground, and this produces the high frequency electromagnetic air waves and ground waves of our radios and other electronic equipment.
An oscillator of the same type used in electromagnetic wave transmission equipment is used to generate the electromagnetic energy used in this patent. These electromagnetic transmitters are well developed and are used world wide, and broadcast at frequencies that extend from the longest radio waves to the very short ones. Certain radios send their signals great distances, some even traveling around the world.
Although these high frequency electromagnetic energy waves are all around us, this energy has long been considered impossible to collect on a large scale due to the induction characteristics of the electromagnetic wave as it passes a metallic object. As the wave goes by a wire tuned to resonate at the frequency of the wave, it induces an electrical charge in the wire, but to use this charge, we need another wire to close the circuit and let the charge flow. If we use another wire alongside the first wire and connected to it, the wave induces a charge in it exactly like in the first wire and no current will circulate in the two wires.
This problem of collecting the energy of the wave was solved by the invention of the half-length electromagnetic transformer, but the half-length electromagnetic transformer applies only to the means of collecting the atmospheric energy. The invention of the full-length electromagnetic transformer of this invention, however, allows us to combine the generation of the electromagnetic wave and the electrical converter into one compact unit.